GAO Reports - 1992
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1992 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Mission-Critical Systems: Defense Attempting to Address Major Software Challenges (IMTEC-93-13) (Dec. 24, 1992). * Geological Survey: Computer Security (IMTEC-93-10R) (Dec. 14, 1992). * Technology Transfer: Barriers Limit Royalty Sharing's Effectiveness (GAO/RCED-93-6) (Dec. 7, 1992). * Information Technology: An Audit Guide For Assessing Acquisition Risks (IMTEC-8.1.4) (Dec. 1, 1992). November * Auditing and Financial Management: Internal Control Weaknesses in Army Data Processing Operations and Accounting and Financial Reporting (AFMD-93-16ML) (Nov. 19, 1992). October * NONE September * Securities and Exchange Commission: Effective Development of the EDGAR System Requires Top Management Attention (IMTEC-92-85) (Sept. 30, 1992). * Computer Security: DEA's Handling of Sensitive Drug Enforcement and National Security Information Is Inadequate (T-IMTEC-92-24) (Sept. 30, 1992). * Computer Security: DEA Is Not Adequately Protecting Sensitive Drug Enforcement Data (IMTEC-92-83) (Sept. 22, 1992). * Tax Systems Modernization: Concerns Over Security and Privacy Elements of the Systems Architecture (IMTEC-92-63) (Sept. 21, 1992). * Defense ADP: Corporate Information Management Must Overcome Major Problems (GAO/IMTEC-92-17) (Sept. 14, 1992). August * NONE July * FBI: Advanced Communications Technologies Pose Wiretapping Challenges (GAO/IMTEC-92-66BR) (July 17, 1992). * Attack Warning: Status of the Survivable Communications Integration System (IMTEC-92-61BR) (July 9, 1992). * Embedded Computer Systems: Defense Does Not Know How Much It Spends on Software (GAO/IMTEC-92-62BR) (July 6, 1992). June * NONE May * Information Technology: IRS ADP Contracts (GGD-92-14R) (May 28, 1992). * Automated Patent System: Information on PTO's Program to Automate Patent Information and Processes (T-IMTEC-92-20) (May 28, 1992). * Automated Patent System: Information on PTO's Program to Automate Patent Information and Processes (T-IMTEC-92-19) (May 12, 1992). April * Computer Security: Agencies Reported Having Implemented Most System Security Controls (IMTEC-92-45) (Apr. 30, 1992). * Economic Espionage: The Threat to U.S. Industry (GAO T-OSI-92-6) (Apr. 29, 1992). March * Defense ADP: Lessons Learned From Development of Defense Distribution System (IMTEC-92-25) (Mar. 20, 1992). February * Computer Security: DEA Is Not Adequately Protecting National Security Information (IMTEC-92-31) (Feb. 19, 1992). * Information Resources: Summary of Federal Agencies' Information Resources Management Problems (GAO/IMTEC-92-13FS) (Feb. 13, 1992). * Depository Institutions: Contracting Practices With Data Processing Servicers (GGD-92-19) (Feb. 5, 1992). January * NONE Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in reverse chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1992